Unforeseen Souls
by PinkPenGirl
Summary: Kid is blessed with 2 twin girl shiningamies. The only problem? There has never been a female shinigami nor twins ever. How will Kid deal with this? Story of where Kid has to deal with becoming a parent and dealing with change


**UNFORESEEN SOULS**

Soul Eater DTK -OneShot-May turn into chapter story

_**~Description~**_**Kid is blessed with 2 twin girl shiningamies. The only problem? There **

**has never been a female shinigami nor twins ever. How will Kid deal **

**with this? Oneshot of where Kid has to deal with becoming a parent and **

**dealing with change.~ **

**A/N-~-~-~-~-~**

**So wow, I finally decided to write something after years of putting it off. I've finally done something I can somewhat be proud of. **

**Yeah, so since I haven't written a fic in while don't be surprised if I come off too noobish or whatever. I put some of my own add on's to the Soul Eater universe in this story and one minor character OC. **

**I really don't know what else to say really. Guess I'm just nervous of finally publishing this. **

***o*o*Thanks to my best friend ****QuietlyVanish****for the editing help*o*o***

**Chapter 1**

It was a miracle really, the fact that they were both living with no problems was incredible. Creating a whole new soul from another was quite the hardship. But when two were the result? Only one should have survived at least. As a shinigami Kid had to make sure there was an heir, in case the worst were to come of him. In order for gods to reproduce themselves they have to take off a fragment of their soul. The process is very hard and it has always been kept a secret on how it is done. Anything could go wrong with the process, so when twin girls were the result, Gilda was not surprised.

Kid had gone to the Good Witch Gilda just as his father had done with him. She was one of the few who knew the procedure."You wanted one child Kid, but you are blessed with two! And they're girls, how delightful!"

Kid looked down at the two girls he held in his arms. To his golden eyes, they were more than perfect to him. Both their lines of Sanzu were right in the middle of their small little foreheads. Short black hair with golden eyes, both girls were equal size and weight. Perfect symmetry.

He loved them more than he could understand. Yes, just being his children they were perfect. But they were female Shinigamis, and never had he heard of such a thing. While Kid was more than happy of becoming a father, he was quite concerned at why it was that they were girls.

He looked up from admiring his children and spoke with concern in his voice."Gilda, with all the history of the past Death gods, there never once in my knowledge has one been a female." Kid said. "Well, maybe the world is changing in ways you never thought, Kid?"

Kid pondered her statement. A female reaper? Who had ever heard of such a thing? The lore of the Shinigami always referred to males. Corrupting such legend his family carried would bring confusion. And confusion means chaos, and chaos means unbalance. "No, the balance of a male death god must always be in check. Just as Mother Nature will always be female or the Tooth Fairy. It's how the world is kept in balance."

"Oh honestly Kid, you and your balance." She sighed with desperation."I suppose I could try again for a son." She said as if it was no big deal. Kid suddenly clutched his children closer to his chest. "No that will not be necessary!" Glinda looked shocked at the sudden outburst. Looking into the Death god's eyes Gilda could see uncertainty and determination. Even if it may not be so for a female to rule as death god or goddess, Glinda knew he was not going to throw his new born children away simply for not getting a son.

His eyes trailed on the floor then back up to her. His eyes still uncertain, his voice firm but shaky. "I...I will look into this situation and take them home. If this world has changed so much then so be it. But I must make sure the world will accept a female Shinigami, yet alone two."

Gilda grew a small smile. She took pity and was proud of Kid. This young god was forced into his father's position at a very early age. Dealing with his father's death and having to take over as full Death god is quite a lot to take in. Then having the World Council telling him he needed to make an heir was even more pressure. Kid's father had at least been a thousand years old when he had his brother Asura. Kid was only a little over five hundred. Having to take on parenthood at such a young age took guts.

Gilda sighed again as she pulled out a spell-book from one of her many bookshelves. She then began flipping through to find a transportation spell. "I'll send over the baby supplies to Gallows Mansion as soon as you leave. Oh, and are your weapons partners going to be there as you arrive?"

"No, they're at the school filling in for me. Maka and Soul will be thereto greet me at my arrival."

"Must be so nice having them help out. Oh goodness, if only I could hire some help around here, that would be wonderful."

Kid chuckled as he put the girls into their carriers. "Yes, both have been quite resourceful at helping. Liz does the paperwork and Patty makes the orders to keep people in check."

Kid headed for the door, but was struggling to open it with two baby cradles in his hands. Glinda saw his struggle and hopped off her stool to help.

Opening the door, Glida gave one of her big bright smiles. "Well make sure they don't work too hard so they can come see your new family."Putting the two in the car Kid turned his head back to her. "Don't worry Glida they always have enough energy at the end of the day it seems."

Glida seemed to smile more. _Maybe this little accident will turn out __good for Kid and his girls both. I mean, they could always share the __position._ Kid was one to keep with tradition witch meant keeping the balance of things. But if he was so willing to accept his new heirs, maybe he could see to have a change for the better more then he even knew.

Coming up to the front door once again, Kid shook Gilda's hand. "Thank you once again, Glida, and all you've done for my family. You truly are one of the only good witches out there." Gilda held her hands up in protest. "Hey I got tired of the whole evil thing a looong time ago." Kid showed a small smile and waves his hand "Hmph, well goodbye, I'll keep in touch."

"Byyyyyye honey, you take care of those two."

Getting in the back, Kid sat down in his seat with a deep sigh. "All ready sir? " said Sid. "Yes, let's go home" Kid looked over at his two sleeping children again. Truly, these two were special, he just hoped he could provide them with enough love and protection. The matter of becoming reaper would have to wait. Now all they needed was for him to care for them to grow and live. He would address the issue later, but for now he wanted to get home and just as they were about to drive out he heard shouting. Rolling down his window he was greeted with Gilda's wide-eyed face.

"Kid how could we have forgotten! Through all the steps I had to take I must have gotten side tracked. Oh, I'm so sorry. Such a fool I am, but then again so are you. Heh sorry. But aghhh I can't believe it!" Kid held up his hand, stopping her from rambling on even more. "Gilda just say it. What did we forget?" Gilda let out a deep breath she had held from all her chatter. She brushed herself off and looked straight into the eyes of the god of Death. "Kid, we forgot one of the most important things for you becoming a parent. And that's what you are going to name your children."

**A/N-~-~-~-~-~**

**Please review :D**


End file.
